Happily Ever After Not!
by 01011010
Summary: It's like an messed up story. Boys playing girls, Girls playing boys. It's mostly like a play and PROBABLY gonna be inukag Please R&R!
1. The Bad, Bad Begining

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha but I dun care cuz even if I did have it, I wouldn't know what to do with it~!  
  
'...' is ME  
  
"..." is the CAST  
  
*...* is what is happening and stuff  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
Summary that was not said in the other summary thingie: This story is mostly a mixture of fairytale stories, but instead of the usual girls (Ex: Cinderella, Snow White, Beauty, Ella ect.) in comes Kagome. And instead of the usual stupidly handsome hero that rescues the girls (Ex: the Handsome Prince) is bum ba ra bum~! Inuyasha~! Oh yeah and sometimes the ideas of rescuing Kagome changes. And usually, the rescuing thing doesn't work so Kagome actually has to save herself...Now on with the story. Oh yeah also, it's like a play and they sort of know that they are performing but as the story goes on, the stage isn't even THERE anymore...  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
Once upon a time there lived a stubborn young princess named Kagome. *Sounds of snickering comes from the backstage thingie *  
  
*Kagome glares at the curtains and throws a piece of scenery to it and a loud 'oof' is heard. *  
  
'CUT~! Let's try it again shall we? Except NO giggling now Miroku!!' (Angry sounds of complaints come from Miroku)  
  
"But I didn't giggle, I SNICKERED~! Look at what you wrote several minutes ago~!"  
  
'FINE~! Just do it over again... Annnnnnnnd... ACTION~!'  
  
*Narrator clears throat*  
  
Once upon a time there lived a stubborn young princess named Kagome. She was very, very stubborn actually and wasn't afraid of youkai, hanyou, bandits, and whatever. One day her mother and father decided, although Kagome never wanted to marry anyone while she was still enjoying her sweet 16, that it was time that she found someone and settled down.  
  
Of course Kagome didn't want to and argued.  
  
*Spot light shines on Kagome and her 'parents' who are really Miroku and Sesshy dressed up. Sesshy is the Mom, Miroku is the Dad.*  
  
(A/N: I'm evil... But Sesshy looks sooo much like a girl and Inuyasha begged me to... JK~!)  
  
"MOMMM~!" Kagome yelled.  
  
'CUT~!!!! Kagome! You are supposed to say Mother instead of Mom! Okay take it from when the spotlight hits Kagome and the others~! Oh yeah, and Inuyasha?'  
  
"Nani?"  
  
'Stop waving the damn light at yourself!!!'  
  
'Take 2~! Action!'  
  
"MOTHER~!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"It is sooooo UNFAIR that you are making me marry when I'm only 16!" she whined.  
  
"Why Kagome~! Didn't you know? I married your father when I was 15!" her mother asked surprised patting 'her' fluffy 'tail'.  
  
"Well that doesn't make a difference! No man or youkai is strong enough for me!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Why then we will hold a contest for you! To see who can save you first from the fire-breathing dragon!" her father exclaimed with a glitter in his eyes.  
  
"Father! That is so old fashioned~! No one does that anymore!" Kagome yelled although she would love to meet a dragon, fire breathing or not.  
  
"We shall make it a different contest then. May be we could put you on top of an pyramid so slippery that no one can climb it unless they have some kind of super strength and just jumps to the top~!" her father said, again, with eyes glittering except that he had an evil kind of look.  
  
"O...........K........." Kagome thought...  
  
"Actually I have a new idea~! My new idea is..."  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
Muahz~! I leave it as a cliffhanger~! Plz R&R even tho I am gonna update ASAP if a get like one little itsibitsi review. But still it would be so fun to get a review...  
  
Arigato~! 


	2. The Very, Very Dumb Dad

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha...  
  
'...' is ME  
  
"..." is the CAST  
  
*...* is like what's happening  
  
Sniff... I can't believe it!  
  
No body reviewed! Not even one little itsibitisi review!!!! Well still I'll update but dun expect it to be long~!  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
Previously:  
  
"We shall make it a different contest then. May be we could put you on top of an pyramid so slippery that no one can climb it unless they have some kind of super strength and just jumps to the top~!" her father said, again, with eyes glittering except that he had an evil kind of look.  
  
"O...........K........." Kagome thought...  
  
"Actually I have a new idea~! My new idea is..."  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
"My new idea is!! I forgot..." Father said.  
  
Kagome and her mother fell face first on to the floor anime style.  
  
"You are REALLY stupider than I ever imagined!" Mother yelled with a vein popping.  
  
*Father backs away*  
  
"But...but... I thought you LOOOOVED me~!" Father said puckering his lips and leaning toward Mother.  
  
"AHHHH~!" Mother yelled as Father leaned closer.  
  
*smoke comes from behind the curtains*  
  
"HENTAI!!" Sango yells.  
  
'CUT! Sango! Do you really love him that much that you can't stand him kissing someone else in a PLAY~? Awww isn't that sweet.'  
  
*Oohs and Ahh's come from the audience. *  
  
*smoke comes out from Sango's ears*  
  
*author slowly backs away*  
  
'O...K... Let's try again shall we? Start from where Miroku yells, "I thought you LOOOVED me~!" Take 3~!'  
  
(A/N: Just to let you know I might be saying the wrong thing so can anybody correct me if im wrong? Thanx~!)  
  
"I thought you LOOOVED me~!" Father said puckering his lips and leaning toward Mother.  
  
"AHHHH~!" Mother yelled as Father leaned closer.  
  
"Just kidding~! I'm not gonna kiss you~!" Father said as he plopped down back on his special, extra-comfortable chair.  
  
"Whew~!" Mother said wiping off a drop of sweat.  
  
"Father, Mother, since you cannot make up an contest to choose my husband, we shall just forget the whole thing right?" Kagome asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nope~!" Father replied just as happy.  
  
"I have finally thought of one~! You shall be tied on top of a very dangerous, but pretty, unicorn and be guarded by elves. Vicious ones of course so no one brave enough would try to rescue you." Father exclaimed.  
  
"Verrrrrry smart dear." Mother said sarcasm dripping from 'her' words.  
  
"I know. I'm so brilliant right?" Father said grinning.  
  
"But... What happens if the unicorn decides to kill me or the elves decide to attack me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh yeah~! I haven't thought that part yet." Father said with a little frown.  
  
"Boy are you stupid..." Mother muttered under her breath.  
  
"Hai, hai..." Kagome agreed "A...a...a CHOO~!" Father sneezed.  
  
"You don't happen to be talking about me right?" He asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Never."  
  
"OK... Ooo~! I just had another idea~! How about instead of wild vicious elves we use tame ones but order them to act vicious and attack anyone trying to rescue you!" Father said proudly.  
  
"What about the unicorn?" Kagome asked boredly.  
  
"Ummmmmm, don't rush me! I'm on the brink of brilliance!" He shouted.  
  
"Which happens every 10 years." Mother muttered.  
  
"Ooo~! I know now! We can also get a TAME unicorn and order it to ACT wild~!"  
  
*some muttering is heard from behind the curtains*  
  
"Even I can figure that out..."  
  
"Wow Father! You really are that brilliant!" Kagome said eyes shining.  
  
"Not."  
  
"Aw, but it's one of my best ideas!"  
  
"Let's just stick with the pyramid thingie... It's more ummm what do you call it..."  
  
"Original?"  
  
"Yeah...... Original..."  
  
"It was MY idea right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Whoo-Hoo~! I'm a genius anyways~!"  
  
"Some genius..."  
  
"Yuuup..."  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
So that's another chapter done....  
  
PLEAZ review~!  
  
I BEG you~!  
  
It's more fun when you have reviews.  
  
And can anyone tell me if Sesshy's boa looking thingie is his tail or not?  
  
Arigato~! 


	3. The Very Sucky Chapter

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha...  
  
'...' is ME  
  
"..." is CAST  
  
*...* is what's happening  
  
YAYYYYY~~~~!!!!!!!!! Lots of thanks to Roaring Flame Cat for the nice reviews~!  
  
THANKS~!  
  
And since you were the first person to review, I'll dedicate this story to you~!  
  
(If you dun mind that is...)  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
Previously:  
  
"Original?"  
  
"Yeah...... Original..."  
  
"It was MY idea right?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Whoo-Hoo~! I'm a genius anyways~!"  
  
"Some genius..."  
  
"Yuuup..."  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
"The author is making poor Miroku look like an idiot...." Ayame whispered.  
  
"Looks like he is enjoying it though." Kouga whispered back.  
  
"That's because it's his nature." Inuyasha guaffed.  
  
'HELLO? Spotlight guy?'  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Sooooo since we are going with the pyramid idea that you actually got from the book that you forgot was called, shouldn't put up a disclaimer if you dun wanna be fined?" Naraku asked.  
  
'Oh yeah huh.... Disclaimer: I dun own the book that I got the idea of a glass pyramid out of but I dun kno the NAME of the book but it has something to do with princesses...'  
  
"I'm such a genius~!" Father sang.  
  
"Actually someone else thought of it first... You just read what was written on the paper thingie, what did you call it again Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Script." Kagome replied  
  
"Yeah, script." Sango echoed.  
  
"I'm still a genius right, kawaii?" Miroku asked with a weird smile.  
  
*Slap~!*  
  
*Thud*  
  
"Hentai!!!"  
  
"He'll never learn...." Kagome said shaking her head.  
  
'Ahhhh! Sango just knocked out Father! Ahhhhh!'  
  
"Why don't you just delay it for a bit so we all can get some sleep?" Ayame suggested.  
  
'Hmmmm, I could do that except where are you guys all going to stay?'  
  
"What about in Kagome's house?" Sessshy asked carrying a sleeping Rin.  
  
"Yeah~! I second the suggestion!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"My Lord, we must go back to the Feudal Ages to finish your mission~!" Jaken croaked.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP~!" Inuyasha screeched.  
  
"We have to go SOMEWHERE sooner or later don't we? It's getting pretty late and the kids are all tired out." Kagome stated.  
  
"The brat's asleep? That's a relief I thought I was going to have to strangle him to shut him up."  
  
'NOOOOOO~! Not Shippou! Shippou's too kawaii to be killed~!'  
  
*Bonks Inuyasha on the head with one of those balloon hammers*  
  
"Owwwww~!"  
  
*Inuyasha holds his numb head*  
  
"WHAT THE F*** was that for?!?!?!"  
  
'For threatening to kill Shippou.'  
  
*A floating Shippou comes to his head*  
  
*Floating Shippou starts talking*  
  
"You can't hurt me Inuyasha~! Both Kagome and the author LOVE me~!"  
  
*Inuyasha groans and shakes floating Shippou outta head*  
  
"Sooo, are we going to Kagome's house for the night?" Kouga asked casually putting on arm around Kagome.  
  
"Get. Your. Freakin. Hands. Off. Of. Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"You jealous or worried – puppy?" Kouga sneered.  
  
"No fair~!" Naraku whined distracting both boys.  
  
"I'm supposed to do all the sneering~! Look!" Naraku shows his script to Kouga and Inuyasha.  
  
*Both boys sweatdrops over seeing how many sneers Naraku is to do......*  
  
"Told you~!" Naraku claims.  
  
'Is it just me or is Naraku suddenly more, ummm what's the word??'  
  
"Childish?" Ayame suggested.  
  
'Yeah~!'  
  
"I don't think it's only you...."  
  
"Hmph~! My evil master isn't evil anymore! We will NOT play the evil step- sisters if we dun have an evil father. Right Kanna?"  
  
*Kanna nods quietly*  
  
"This girl is kinda getting on my nerves..." Sango said suspiciously.  
  
"Why can't we beat them up right now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Since their 'master' is very umm immature right now. Why can't we use this to defeat them right here?"  
  
'Cuz then I won't have any evil step-sisters~!'  
  
"Who cares about evil step-sisters anyways?"  
  
'I DO! AND WE WILL DO WHAT I WANT! UNDERSTAND?'  
  
*cowering pitiful looking Inuyasha nods his head*  
  
'Good...'  
  
"But why not WE destroy the Inuyasha gang? We do not care if you don't have any princesses or princes or whatevers~! Prepare to DIE!"  
  
~^*~*^~  
  
So this story sucked but who cares~!  
  
(I do unfortunately....)  
  
I feel so ashamed.....  
  
*starts crying*  
  
WAHHHHHHH~!  
  
Buh-baiz~!  
  
WAHHHH~! 


	4. Chappy 3: NOTE!

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha  
  
Note:  
  
Sorry to all the nice people out there who reviewed but probably I am probably not going to update for a long time....  
  
There were some problems with my computer and I lost everything I had prepared to write and I can only use my sister's computer now....  
  
As soon as I get back on MY computer I'll promise to update if I can.... I'm really busy with my summer school things but thank you all for reviewing!  
  
LiLsTuBbOrNgRl 


End file.
